Chilled Chaos
Anthony "Chilled Chaos" was one of the original Creatures. He lives in New York and is a graduate of Hofstra University. He is known for his rage on The Impossible Game and his intense knowledge of MMO's, especially World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature because he did not like the idea of the Creatures becoming a business. At one point, Nova and Chilled did not get along, but now they are at least friendly towards each other. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games. He mostly plays with fellow members of The Bros Angels. Bio Chilled started his internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the GameSpot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video and gave a little bit of insight on Formspring. He left "The Creatures" on October 19th, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew, The Bros Angels and ChronoCast along with Diction, Smarty, and others. Currently Ongoing Games *Terraria w/ Nanners, Juicetra, & Utorak *Skate 3 w/ The Bros Angels *Super Smash Bros. w/ Ze *Trials w/ Hutch *Draw My Thing w/ Ze, Rachel, & Jacob *Mission-Craft w/ TomAnex, Ze, Immortal, Brien29, & Utorak *SimCity (w/ Facecam) *Ace of Spades w/ Diction, Renee, Smarty, & Gassy *Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n, Seananners and Eatmydiction *Mystery Video Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme aggressive side when frustrated while playing The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. **He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *His icon resembles a Sackboy from the popular Littlebigplanet franchise. *Has stated that he hates toast. (Fuck toast!) *Has stated that he is addicted to popcorn. *Chilled often cracks various types of jokes about being in a relationship with Ze, and/or cuddling or living with him in Minecraft series, when they have to stick together to survive the night. *Chilled was constantly referred to as "Filled GayAss" *One of Chilled's favorite rappers is Eminem. *Chilled appeared on a Cooking with Junkyard episode, where he filmed himself, his dog and tomatoes. *Out of all the current Creatures Chilled has only played games with Ze, Sly, and Sp00nSp00n since leaving the group. *Chilled said he's not going to continue Katawa Shoujo due to the games effect on him. *More information about Katawa Shoujo can be found here on his tumblr. http://thechilledchaos.tumblr.com/post/40538046236/why-im-stopping-katawa-shoujo *It should be noted that Chilled and Nova are at least on speaking terms at the moment, confirmed by a Nova tweet: http://twitter.com/UberHaxorNova/status/316045803951108096/photo/1 *As of March 2013, when Nova posted their photo together,Nova and Chilled followed each other on Twitter at that day meaning they settled some conflict together Catchphrases/Quotes * "Never trust Nanners." * "FUCKING NAZIS" *"You're breaking science." * "Brain Damage..." (N+) * "FOR SCIENCE!" *"Okay, good call, good call!" * "Get the hell outta my house!" * "Define ___________..." * "You/Ya Floozy!!!" * "I never cheated on you!" * "Pick up your dick" (Sims 3) * "The patented triple flirt method" (Sims 3) * "I'm a father!" (Heavy Rain) * "Mother of God...." * "Mother of Pearl" * "Bros Angels, we ride hard!" * "My God..." * "Dammit ______!" *"America" *"I'm an American... In America." *"The internet!" *"It's completely diabolical!" *"Diabolical!" *"You SLUT!!" (Sims 3 and Catherine) *"SUCCESS!" *"Paradoxical" *"It's Diabarnacle" (Halo 3 Custom battles) *"SMARTY You fuck!" (N+) *"I hear death Ze" (Ze and Chilled's Excellent Adventure) *"Oh shit..." (When he killed an innocent in Trouble in Terrorist Town) *"Oh, if you _________ then it's cool/then that's cool" *"You Shmuck!" *"_________, you dunce!" (Said with a name) *"Prick!"* *"Smarty, you DUNCE!" (N+)* *"Kill Nanners he said that he wants to _________________________" (Used when friends agree to kill Seananners and needed others to do it ) *"My dick's ringing" (Sims 3 and Catherine) *"Smarty all you have to do is ________________________"(N+) *"Just kill yourself smarty(N+)" *"Nanners kill Diction, nfen, and Juicetra. Remember when I didn't kill you"(Worms) *"It's all part of the plan" *"Fuck bitches﻿ get money." *"Are we sciencing here?" Source Elevator Source Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Ex-Creature